By using an active or retired supersonic fighter or bomber, the satellite carrier system is realized by mounting an air-launched carrier rocket on its mid-line pylon, without the need to separately develop a carrier aircraft, which is low in cost. The carrier rocket is separated supersonic at high altitude, which is high in performance. However, for the existing air-launched carrier rocket mounted on the mid-line pylon of the supersonic fighter or bomber fuselage, the head of the rocket body must be arranged behind the front undercarriage of the carrier aircraft, otherwise the front undercarriage of the carrier aircraft cannot be put down and thus the carrier aircraft could not normally take off. Such an air-launched carrier rocket is short in length, and has a small fuel load and a low carrying capacity. The reusable carrier rocket of the existing Roton configuration that is not disclosed in any corresponding patent adopts a long round table-shaped rocket body tapering upwards. Since the bottom of the rocket body is wide, the legs that are deployed when landing can be relatively small. However, this long round table shape is obviously not available for air-launched carrier rockets. If cylindrical rocket is otherwise adopted, in order to stand firm during landing, it is necessary to ensure that the expanded legs have a large width, only long and large legs can be used. But such legs have a lot of weight resistance. The load referred to in the following text means the satellite or satellite/upper stage combination. In addition, the Roton rocket is single-staged, and the load can be placed at the rear of the rocket. It is deployed into the track through a large-sized hatch. For a cylindrical air-launched rocket body, the diameter of the rear part is extremely limited and is not much larger than the diameter of the load and thus a large-sized hatch cannot be opened, so the load must be placed at the front end of the rocket. A problem arises that a load adapter tail would interfere with the rotor paddle pivot.